


Windbound

by 221brothermine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captain Kylo Ren, Darkfic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peter Pan AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is 16, The Hook Comes In...Handy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brothermine/pseuds/221brothermine
Summary: When Rey gets lost in the Neverland jungle, she falls right into the clutches of Captain Ren. She thinks he wants information on Peter, but he wants something else entirely.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard Adam Driver turned down the role of Captain Hook, possibilities spun out of my head...and this fic was born. It's pure filth. Very little plot. AU purely for aesthetic purposes. Enjoy.

Rey’s feet were bare, and she shivered. The sun had set on Neverland hours ago.

She stormed off, angry at Peter and the rest of the Lost Boys. Her foster brother Finn had gotten lost. He never brought back the firewood like he said he would. The boys just wanted to keep playing their games. They said they were sure he’d be back soon. Rey wasn’t so sure. Not when there was a giant alligator creeping in the waters. Not when Captain Kylo Ren was on the hunt for all of them.

When Peter had first taken Rey’s hand and pulled her up to the sky, taking her to Neverland, Rey thought she was in a dream. The foster care system had been unkind to her over the years. Finn was the only friend she had made at her new home. It was only going to be a matter of time before she got separated from him, too. But Neverland had been an escape from all that. Peter and the Lost Boys made her laugh for what felt like the first time in forever. The feeling was so unfamiliar her stomach and cheeks still ached.

Now Finn was gone. If those kids wouldn’t budge, she would find him. Peter and the rest of the Lost Boys had been asleep when Rey left their camp. Well, more like stormed out of it. She didn’t know where she was going, only that she had to find her friend.

After traversing the thick of the jungle for what felt like hours, she emerged onto the beach. It was a sweet relief. The jungle, in the dark, was not a friendly place. She saw eyes peering at her from the trees and bushes. Leaves rustled near her, like a creature had run past. She heard growling a couple of times, and a snake had slithered over her feet. It took all of her willpower to keep from screaming.

The beach, awash in the glow of the moon, was peaceful. She was glad to walk along the smooth sandy shore until she spotted it: Captain Ren’s ship docked not a short walk away. She froze, then quickly retreated back into the thick of the jungle. She would walk along its edge, hidden enough by the trees to avoid detection.

She thought she had been smart in her plan.

She hugged herself as she went. The night was chilly, and she only had her nightgown. Leaving the warmth of the bonfire in Peter’s camp didn’t seem like such a smart idea now. Finn was nowhere to be found. She had only whispered his name in every corner, too worried about drawing attention to shout. She walked a couple of miles, so at least she covered ground. Still, he was nowhere.

As she rounded the curve of the beach, she heard a branch snap somewhere nearby. She froze, knowing she hadn’t stepped on anything. “Who’s there?” she whispered for the hundredth time that night. She took a tentative step forward, hoping it was another lizard or harmless snake.

A hand emerged from the darkness and snapped hold of her wrist. Rey gasped as someone pulled her backwards and pressed her against their chest. They locked her arms behind her back. She tried to pull away, but the blade of a sword fell under her throat.

“My, my. What have we here?”

When Rey craned her head, both to avoid the sharp blade and to look at her captor, she was met with a shock of red hair. A pale man was scowling at her. She knew right away from his clothes, and his age, that he was a pirate. Her captor did not fail to reconnect his sword back to the skin of her throat.

“Peter Pan’s darling girlfriend? How did I get so lucky? The Captain is sure to love this.”

Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. There was only one captain on the shores of this island. And this must have been his right-hand man, Hux.

Rey let out a slow breath through her nose. Hux was smirking down at her. Rey felt stupid to have left the camp. It was so obvious now that she shouldn’t have done it. At least not alone. Now she’d lost any chance of finding Finn and endangered herself. “Please,” she said. “Let me go.”

“What happens to you is up to the captain now. You are greater than any gold we’ve acquired on any shore yet.” His grin became diabolical, and Rey frowned, wondering how one man could be so merciless and cruel. She would’ve spat in his face if it weren’t for the fear that his sword might cut her head clean off.

Rey had never seen Captain Ren before. Her and her friends had run into a couple of pirates, but they were easy to get away from with Peter around. One puff of fairy dust and they were free. But she knew even Peter didn't risk going too close to Captain Ren's ship. Maybe now Rey would learn why.

A small dingy took them to the ship. Some of the crew members watched her closely as she and Hux climbed aboard. Some grinned at her, others glared. They had dark, tattered clothes, piercings, earrings. One had a missing ear, another had a missing leg. But somehow she knew none of them were the captain. They didn’t look domineering enough. Peter would laugh in the face of these men. If the odds weren’t so against her, Rey thought she could handle a few of them. She couldn't do much fighting beyond throwing a good slap, but she could sprint. She was great at that.

Hux took her to the stern. The curtains on the windows to the captain's quarters had been shut. Hux opened the door to a large room. It was lit by candlelight. When they stepped inside, Rey spotted a wooden desk and chair to her right, and bookshelves and a large map on the left wall. A large four-poster bed stood against the far wall. Enough to fit two people, or one large captain, she supposed. Or a lavish one.

She heard his thunderous footsteps before she saw him. He emerged from a room to the left side of the far wall. It must’ve been the washroom.

Rey’s mouth fell open. She hadn’t been expecting his sheer size. He stood nearly as tall as the doorway. His hair was dark and long, stopping at his shoulders. He was wearing a loose, white cotton shirt with long sleeves. It was tucked into black pants. Long boots went up to his knees. The last thing Rey’s eyes fell on was the metal hook that was attached to where his right hand used to be.

“Captain Ren. Precious cargo washed ashore. I believe you’ve been looking for Peter’s brat,” Hux said. He pushed Rey forward. She hissed when he tugged at her hair, signaling her to stop a couple of feet in front of Captain Ren.

Ren’s steady gaze traveled up and down Rey’s form. He licked his lips before he spoke. “This is the girl?”

“Yes,” Hux said. “I’m sure she knows much. I found her wandering alone in the jungle. Her friends can’t be too far.”

Rey’s heart sank. Luckily, she had wandered far from Peter’s camp. She wouldn't tell them anything. Her stomach flipped as the considered how they might torture her for information. She was terrified of drowning. Maybe they would push her head underwater until she spoke.

“You’re trembling,” Captain Ren observed. His gaze trailed down her body again. Rey hadn’t even noticed it, but he was right. Her feet shook where she stood. Hux still had his sword positioned over her chest.

“Leave us,” Ren ordered.

“Captain, this is a great victory, is it not? You are sure to catch Pan now.” Hux spoke with a bloodthirst. Over Rey’s dead body, he would.

Ren’s eyes lingered on Rey. It was like Hux wasn’t even there. Rey felt uneasy under the heat of his gaze, even as Hux released her from his grip. She rubbed her wrists where he had grabbed her and her neck where his sword had been. Then she ran a nervous hand through her disheveled hair, pushing it away where it had fallen into her face.

Ren approached with slow, measured steps, not taking his eyes off her. “I said _leave_.” His voice was deep. Deeper than any man’s Rey had ever heard. Of course she wasn’t frequently in the company of men, save for her foster father back home, Unkar Plutt. But he had a voice filtered through cigarette ash. Guttural and full of spit.

“Never a proper ‘thank you.’” Hux muttered before turning to leave. He stomped away, shutting the door closed none too gently behind him.

“What’s your name?” Ren asked. His voice was gentler than Rey had expected for a pirate. Still, she couldn’t stop staring at his broad chest and the muscled arms on either side of it. There was a thin scar running from his forehead to his cheek. He was battle worn. And he looked like he'd won most of him. Save for the one that lost him his hand. Or maybe he'd won that one, too.

Rey swallowed before she spoke. “Rey.”

“Rey,” he repeated. There was something like mirth in his eyes as he chewed around the word. “Finally, we meet.”

He closed the distance between them in a few wide steps. He placed a hand over her shoulder and rubbed the fabric of her sleeve between his thumb and forefinger. “Is this slip of a nightgown the only thing you have? I can see you through it.”

Rey flushed from her head to toe. She hugged herself, self-conscious about where her breasts pressed against her shirt. “It isn’t polite to stare.”

He chuckled. It was a sound like gentle thunder. “I've heard so much about you,” he said. There was a flame in his eyes as he studied her face. An eagerness. “The way you helped Peter maneuver away from me. You’re bright, Rey. Peter always gets better each time a new girl comes along. He likes a mother.”

Rey frowned. She knew Peter had had guests on the island before. Though he hadn’t said there'd been a lot of girls…it didn’t matter. Captain Ren had to be lying. Rey glared at him. “What do you want? I’m not telling you where Peter is.”

Captain Ren crouched down till their eyes were level. He stood so tall he had to fold himself in half to be level with her. Rey jutted out her chin, putting on as much of a brave face as she could muster. It was hard, given that he was the largest man she’d ever seen. “No.” He shook his head. “I got exactly what I wanted. You.”

Rey searched his expression, wondering if it was some sort of joke. But he was stoic. His eyes flitted to her lips, then back to her eyes again. Rey flinched when he reached out a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What are you talking about,” she growled.

His fingertips traveled down her face, one finger trailing against her lips. Rey’s heart began to beat so fast she could heart the blood rushing in her ears. He pressed his metal hook against her side. Rey sharply inhaled and tried to back away, but he snatched her hip with his other hand.

“Rey, Rey, Rey…you're still running around with boys. But we both know you're mature for your age. Practically a woman. There's only one man on this island, and it's me. Do you really want to run off to Peter again?”

Rey was still trying to understand what game he was playing at, saying he wasn't concerned about Peter. He was always concerned about him. "I’d rather be anywhere but here,” she spat. Her eyes began to pool with tears. What was he implying, exactly? What did she care if he was a boy or a man? He was a pirate, and he intended to hurt her and her friends.

“You still don’t understand, do you?” He leaned closer, so close she could hear him breathing. Rey shut her eyes, trying to stay still with his metal hook still pressing into her ribcage.

“I want to take you, Rey. You’ve grown up. You don’t belong with Peter. The things I know you’ve seen…he doesn’t understand a thing about them.”

Rey’s thoughts moved at a mile a minute. How did he know these things? Was he in her head? They’ve only just met. How much had he gathered about her in all his time here? She tried to push him away, but he locked his hand around her waist. She felt his chin rest on her shoulder as he continued to speak. "You grew up orphaned. How hard that must've been for you. Dragged around from home to home. Forced to grow up early."

Rey exhaled a shaky breath. She didn't like that he knew these things. The pirates must've spied on her and Finn. Or worse, they _had_ Finn and extracted this information from him.

"I know," Captain Ren said. "I know what that's like." 

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” she sneered.

Captain Ren sighed and pulled back his head to look into her eyes. His were pitch black. She saw a sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. She was sweating herself, from the rush of adrenaline or from the warmth of the room, she didn’t know. If it were anyone else, the warmth of his body so close to hers might’ve been comforting. He wasn’t an unattractive man. He had full lips, a strong nose…But Rey refused to think of him as handsome.

“Would you prefer I let my crew members handle you? I could, but...” He shook his head and licked his lips again. “They're pirates, after all. I'm not sure they'd be as merciful as me.”

_Merciful?_ But then it slowly dawned on her. The implication behind his words were suddenly crystal clear. When he said he’d take her…. _Oh, God._ Rey’s whole body went cold. She tried again to push away with as much force as she could. But his grip on her tightened. “Shh,” he said. “Please, Rey. Stop flopping around like a fish. I can’t let you back out into the water if you keep slipping away from me.”

Rey paused. “You—” She took a moment to catch her breath. “You’d let me go?”

“I will, once I'm finished,” he reassured. “Just sit with me. Let me show you something.”

He rose to his full height and led her to the chair by the large wooden desk where maps and scrolls lay scattered about. The chair screeched as he scooted it back. He took a seat, spun her around then pulled her roughly into his lap.

Rey perched on his thigh. If he said he’d let her go, then maybe it would be smart to comply. She didn’t have much choice left. It would be hours before anyone realized she was gone, well after the sun rose up. The Lost Boys weren’t early risers the way she was. She needed to stall Captain Ren from killing her for as long as she could.

She didn’t look at him, though she felt his gaze tracing every inch of her. She squirmed in his lap, and his breath caught in his throat. He moved his hand and placed his hook over her knees, so she stopped moving. "I see your value. I have an eye for distinguishing real treasure from the imitation. And you’re delightful,” he purred. His nose brushed against her neck. He inhaled, and his breath was hot on her skin when he exhaled.

“I’d like to go,” Rey said. She twisted her neck away from his face and tried to pull her wrists where he had them locked in one hand.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I’ll give you anything but that.”

He caught the end of her dress at the end of his hook and slowly pulled the fabric up over her legs.

“Please,” Rey breathed. “Don’t.”

“You don’t belong here, Rey. I hope you know that. But Peter didn’t realize the favor he did me, bringing you here.”

The edge of her dress bunched up around her hips. The metal of the hook was cold where it grazed her skin. When he pulled it away, he placed its sharp tip against her thigh, making her gasp. One wrong move and the sharp blade would pierce into her flesh.

Her pink cotton panties were on full display. Rey’s cheeks burned. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She felt something hard pressing against her butt where she sat on Captain Ren’s lap. She stilled completely, eyes wide in shock, when she realized it was his erection.

She squirmed again, trying to get out of his lap. In the next moment, Ren’s hook found her neck. Rey titled her head back. He pushed the curved, blunt end to her throat, making her choke. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the pressure.

“I’m going to give you something Peter never can. You’ll be a woman, then. And you’ll thank me for it. Didn’t you always want to be grown up, Rey?”

When the metal of the hook pressed harder against her throat, Rey choked again, then nodded quickly. Yes. She had. When she was younger, she always pictured her dolls were her children. She still had a few of them back at the foster home. She knew she’d have four kids when she was older. And a family dog.

Captain Ren hummed. He slowly pulled back his hook, much to Rey’s relief. It traveled down her chest and stopped at her abdomen.

“Do you know how children are made, Rey?”

She knew he wouldn’t let her go without an answer, so she nodded. More tears streamed down her face. She looked up at the wooden boards of the ceiling. The lantern hanging in the middle of the room, its six candles lit. The ship swayed and creaked. She could hear the ocean waves lapping against the nearby shore. How she would’ve rather braved the jungle than be here.

He chuckled. The light of the candlelight danced in his dark eyes. He slid his flesh hand to the back of her neck, rubbing her there before letting it travel down to her clavicle. Rey shivered as he pulled the fabric of her nightgown down one shoulder. “Good. You’re so intelligent, Rey. I’m sure you know about all about motherhood. It’s why those boys cling to you. Already you are proving you’d make a good mother one day.”

“W-What are you going to do with me?” Rey asked. She already knew, but she had to hear him say it. Already her body was clenched tight. But there was no stopping the movement of his hands. He pulled her hand through the puff sleeve of her nightgown. Then he tucked the fabric down further until one of her breasts was exposed. The nipple was taut from the cold. Rey turned her head away and shut her eyes, crying.

“I’m going to make it easy for you, Rey. That way, when it’s time for you to bear children, you won’t struggle as much.” The tip of his hook touched over her breast. “I’m going to make you a woman. Isn’t that was you always wanted?”

Rey gasped, her toes curling. The sensation was strange. She’d never felt more exposed. He continued to rub the metal against her nipple. Then he used the hook to push down the other sleeve. Rey yelped when the sharp tip cut against the skin of her shoulder.

“Be still,” Captain Ren ordered. She went limp and he pulled her other hand free. Now both of her breasts were exposed.

His gaze fell on her chest and she saw him swallow. “So perfect, Rey,” he said. He adjusted her so that her back was pressed against his chest. He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled again. “So grown.” He covered one of her breasts with his hand. It was warm compared to his hook. He grazed his fingers over her nipple, moving them in a clockwise motion. When he squeezed, Rey hissed, squirming again on his lap. She felt the hard press of his cock nudged into her ass. Somehow that was more intimidating than the hook was. The metal of his other hand grazed her other nipple. Hot and cold all at all once. Rey didn’t know what to do about him touching so much of her. It was too much. Her breath came out in little pants. She wriggled around, but escape was futile with the sharp end of his hook so close. He was peppering the soft skin of her right breast with small cuts. It stung, but the blunt end of the cool metal quickly soothed over it. He twisted her other nipple with his fingers and Rey cried out. 

“Pull up that dress again for me,” he said in her ear. “I can’t carry out my promise with you clothed like this.”

Rey didn’t want to take part in her own destruction. She didn’t move. There was a warmth between her legs. She felt her knickers growing wet the way they sometimes did at random. Or if she touched herself down there. She didn’t want him to see them. She’d probably stained them. And she didn’t want to be exposed like that.

When she did nothing, the sharp end of his hook pressed against her abdomen. Enough to make her uncomfortable but not enough to penetrate the skin. “Now,” he growled.

Rey’s hands shook as she pulled up her dress to reveal her panties again. Ren groaned in her ear. She felt the vibrations of his voice where she leaned against his hard chest. “So perfect. So pristine for me. Has anyone touched you here, Rey?”

Rey shook her head ‘no.’

“Good,” he murmured. “Take them off.”

Rey leg out a strangled sob. “No, please. Please don’t make me.”

“I need to see you, Rey. Don’t be shy with me. I know you’re too grown up to be blushing about this. Women aren’t shy about their sex. Some of them flaunt it proudly. You need to show me your pretty little cunt.”

Rey swallowed. Maybe that was true. When she was a child, she didn’t think twice about being naked. Now that she’d grown and her body has changed, she didn’t want anyone to see. That was how it was supposed to be, wasn’t it? But he was right. She couldn’t have children if she was shy about showing anyone her body. She had to start somewhere. If she’d gotten this far, why stop now? She wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, anyway. Maybe the sooner she showed him, the faster he’d let her go.

Rey lowered her hands and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. She pulled them down her hips slowly, looking straight at the ceiling. The air became cold between her legs. It felt like being examined by the doctor on a cold slab of metal. Except Ren wasn’t a doctor, and his body was hot pressed flush against hers.

“Christ.” Ren cursed under his breath. “Look at you.”

Curious at his reaction, Rey looked down but instantly regretted it. Her entire bush of hair was there for him to see. She hadn’t shaved. She didn't know how - not there. And she hadn’t felt the need to. But now that someone – a man—was seeing it...She blushed. “Please. I really don’t want to be doing this. This is humiliating.”

Ren adjusted in his seat suddenly. Rey gasped when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. “You’re perfect. Don’t be embarrassed by your body, Rey. You’re a real woman already. I see that now. It’s a miracle no one has touched you.”

Except he was touching her now. Rey felt a wetness between her folds. Did he know? Could he smell the musk of her arousal? She could see a small stain where her panties were wrapped over her knees. No one had ever seen so much of her. But he was right. She would have to do this someday. She just hadn’t known it would be so terrifying.

His hand traveled down from where he gripped her naked breast down to her lower abdomen. He was warm against the cold skin of her stomach. Rey’s breathing quickened from the anticipation of his nearing touch. She rubbed her thighs together. His hand was broad and so warm. And she was cold. He slid his hand lower, the firm pads of his fingers teasing over her folds. Rey whimpered. She wanted him to touch her.

“Good girl. Already your body has acclimated itself to me. You’re so wet. That’s good, Rey. It means you’re ready to take me.” One of his fingers experimentally dipped between her folds, and he let out a guttural moan. “Fuck. You’re perfect.” 

Rey stilled, wanting his fingers to keep moving there, even as tears still streamed down her face. His finger moved up and down, teasing her entrance, gathering up her come. But then he pulled away his hand. Rey groaned her protest.

“I know, sweetheart.” Ren said. “But I need you to do something else for me.” His hooked hand moved between her thighs. Rey froze. She wanted to push her thighs together, but she couldn’t do it without risking hurting herself on his hook. He pushed the curved end of it where his fingers has been. Rey hissed. It was cold. She tried to move away, but he only pressed into her harder. It was an unwelcome pressure against her clit. His other hand threaded into her hair.

“Open for me. Wider.” He murmured.

Rey’s eyes widened in horror. “No. Please. No. Don’t hurt me. Please.”

“Do it, or I’ll force my way in.” He said. He gave her hair a tug. It stung and Rey did as she was told, parting her legs. She couldn’t think of a more painful way to die. But the tip of his hook faced outwards. He rubbed the blunt side up and down her folds. Rey wanted so badly to close her legs. It was cold and uncomfortable. She wanted to feel warm. And she wanted to feel full. But not with that thing inside her. His hand was better. Anything else would be better.

“Do you like this, Rey?”

Rey shook her head. “No.”

He chuckled in her ear. A low sinister sound. “Sometimes to get what you want you have to do things you don’t like. And you want those children, don’t you, sweetheart? This is the only way you’ll learn.”

Everything in her body was screaming at her to swat his hand away, but Rey kept her hands locked against her chest. She whispered her only wish. “Can’t it be something else. Anything else. Please.”

“Don’t worry. I’m almost done.”

_Done with what?_ Rey wondered. Was this pleasing to him? Arousing? She still felt his erection pressing hard against her ass.

“Look,” he murmured. He stopped his movements, the metal hand pulling away. Rey dared to open one eye. When she looked down, she saw her pubic hair tangled and matted with her own shiny come. Then she saw his hook, inches away, shiny with the rest of it.

“Do you want to taste your womanhood, Rey? You should know your body,” He pulled up the hook till it hovered right by her face. Did he actually expect her to...taste it? Apparently he did, because he continued to move it closer to her mouth. Rey shook her head. Everything was blurry through her tear-filled eyes.

But he pressed the metal tip against her lips.

“Try it.” He said it in a tone that didn’t leave room for argument.

Rey parted her lips and gave the hook a quick swipe of her tongue. She tasted something salty, but mostly it was all cold metal.

“I bet you taste so good, Rey.”

“Try it yourself, then,” she growled. She tried against to squirm out of his grasp, but the sharp end of his hook was against her throat again.

“Oh, I will. I’m not letting you go till I get my fill of you. You’re so ripe, Rey. So ready.”

Rey didn’t think she was ready for whatever he had in store for her. This was already more than she wanted. Maybe drowning would've been better. She wondered if this was really what it was like. If this is what her mother went through – and all the other mothers of the world. It was so much. Why hadn’t anybody told her?

“I—I don’t think I’m ready.” Rey said, breathing fast. He adjusted her so her legs were swung over the side and she faced him again.

“You are ready, Rey. Look at how your body responds when I touch you. Don’t you like this?” His warm fingers skittered over her upper thigh. He pushed them between her legs, forcing her to part for him. Rey could admit it was nicer than the hook. He couldn’t kill her like this, so she spread them. When his fingers rubbed against her folds again, she bit her lower lip. It did feel good. She felt more come running down her sex. She craned her head back and whimpered when a finger pushed past her folds and sunk inside her.

It felt tight. Strange and unfamiliar. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly at first, then picked up the pace. Rey’s breathing was coming fast. Her whole body was getting hot.

“Good girl,” he panted. “So wet for me. Your perfect wet pussy.”

“I—” Rey gasped. She writhed around in his lap. “I thought I was a woman.”

He let out a breath of laughter. He slipped another finger inside her and Rey gasped, arching her back. “You’re so right,” he said.

It was uncomfortable trying to keep balance in his lap, but she ignored the discomfort, absorbed in the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her. She was reaching a climax. When his thumb pushed against her clit, she moaned. She thrust her hip up in time with his fingers pushing inside her. When he slipped in a third finger, Rey cried out. It hurt. The unfamiliar pressure was now a stretching pain. She shut her knees over his hand. He stilled, watching her face. His fingers continue to dig around inside her. Rey winced.

“You have to do this,” he said, voice low. “Open wide, Rey.”

Slowly, Rey opened her legs. He began to push inside her faster. Despite the sting and the discomfort, Rey came on his fingers seconds later. She bucked up her hips as she rode out her orgasm. “Please. Please,” she whimpered. 

She didn’t really want this to be happening, but in that moment, in the peak of her orgasm, it felt like everything she ever wanted. She didn’t know what she was begging for, only that she had stopped wanting it to stop. She spasmed in his lap before finally settling down, placing her head against his chest. Maybe this was the part that made it worth it. Maybe that’s why all mothers stuck around. If this is what she got to feel every time, she thought she would do it again. Maybe. She wanted him to do it again. But after a moment, when her breathing steadied, the rush of the orgasm waned. When she looked up, he was staring down at her, eyes black, lips parted. He wasn’t done with her. Dread unfurled in the pit of her stomach. She was done, but she knew he wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, and Merry Christmas. I had no intention of doing this, as I feel like my interest in fanfiction has waned a little now, and my random burst of Reylo fic earlier this year felt like -- shall we say -- a weird exploration period, maybe partly as a result of how CRAZY this year has been...BUT I had already written this chapter and it has been sitting as a Word doc on my computer, unpublished. I'm not quite sure I'll be inspired to write a finale to this wild, dark fic, but maybe this second chapter will be of interest to a few of you. 
> 
> As always, proceed with caution. 
> 
> Thank you for those of you who have left kudos, comments and words of encouragement. It means a lot. Hope you're having a good holiday week! <3

His bed was comfortable.

If Rey hadn’t been scared out her mind as he lowered her down into it, she might’ve hugged one of the large, soft pillows to herself. Spread herself wide and pretended to make snow angels. She would’ve stretched her legs with the knowledge that she would never be big enough for them to go past the edge. This wasn’t the case for Captain Ren, who’s feet did reach the edge. 

Her panties were on the floor by the chair, pulled off her knees and thrown before he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He’d done the same with the nightgown. Now she was completely naked. His bare hand gripped her ass, while his hook brushed against her shoulder. He was strong, not seeming to struggle at all despite the absence of one hand. She felt light in his arms. She knew because of his sheer brute strength, she couldn’t escape him. When he threw her down on the bed, it was like he had skipped a stone over water. She bounced, her hair falling in her face. 

Her bottom lip shook as she looked up at him. “I don’t want this.” 

He climbed onto the bed. He was panting, chest rising and falling unsteadily. Rey crawled backwards until she hit a wall of pillows.

He shook his head. “Have you ever seen a man’s body, Rey?”

Rey hadn’t. Only the skinny arms and of the Lost Boys when they went swimming. A few times while watching TV back at the foster home, she’d seen men shirtless. But that felt like an unreal time. A dream instead of a memory. There was none of that here in Neverland. It was primitive. Simple. _But some things stay the same_ , she thought, watching as Captain Ren shuffled closer. 

He stopped just at the edge of her toes. He untucked his shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head, exposing his broad chest. Rey spotted a few dark hairs, but it was mostly smoothly. Some of the same moles that he had on his face peppered his shoulders and chest. She was hypnotized – it was hard to look away from the wide expanse of smooth muscle. Scars discolored his skin in some spots. He must’ve won a lot of sword battles. Rey blinked rapidly. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. He was an impressive sight, but she wasn’t sure if she could tell him that, even if she wanted to.

Without warning, he locked a hand around her ankle and dragged her down. The air left Rey’s lungs. She was flat on her back now, and he was staring down at her, holding up her foot and resting it on his shoulder. Her sex was exposed to him again. Rey breathed hard as she stared up him. Hot tears streamed down her face. “Please.”

“Spread for me, Rey.” He moved her foot to his left shoulder and hoisted up the other one onto his right. “I still need to taste you.” 

Rey licked her lips. There was lump in her throat. She wished she was back at the camp. Sleeping, like she should’ve been. Every atom in her body was on high alert. She let out a whimper as he lowered his good hand between her legs, brushing her inner thigh. She wriggled around, trying to pull her legs away. He kept a strong grip over one of them, his hook wound around the ankle of the other. 

She didn’t want him to taste her womanhood. She felt dirty. Far too exposed. But when his pushed his finger in between her folds, she let out a shaky breath. His skin was warm. His whole body seemed feverish compared to her own. Soon it was joined by another, stroking her clit. Rey whimpered and whined underneath him.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he mumbled. As a warning, he placed his hook on her stomach. The touch of the cool metal made goosebumps rise on her flesh. Then he stuck a finger inside her. Rey gasped, the feeling still unfamiliar, still too much too soon. He pumped his finger in and out of her, soon joined by another. When he pulled them out unexpectedly, Rey froze, opening her eyes, wondering if maybe he’d changed his mind and was ready to kill her now.

He lowered himself down to his knees, his head between her legs. Rey tried to scramble away, but he was faster, and this time, when he hooked her leg, the tip of the hook scraped the skin of ankle. She hissed in pain.

Since she had no choice but to oblige, she rested both legs on either side of his head. She could feel his hot breath on her inner thigh. His lips brushed over where his fingers had just been. When he stuck his tongue out, lapping at her sex, Rey cried out. He pushed a finger inside her again, his tongue working over her clit, but this time he didn’t take his time. He moved his fingers in and out of her quickly. Her clit was sensitive already from his previous ministrations. Rey’s body didn’t listen to her protests, her climax building all over again. Rey shut her eyes and moaned.

It wasn’t long before she was arching upward, wanting more. He pushed two more fingers inside her and swiped at her clit at a merciless pace. “Please,” Rey begged. “Oh, _please_.” She felt humiliated, already so near her peak. But if he made quick work of her again, it would mean they’d be closer to the end. 

Just as she felt she about to finish in a fit of cries and whimpers, Captain Ren withdrew his mouth. He pulled her legs off himself, standing to his full height by the bed. Rey cracked open her eyes and stared at him. They were equally out of breath. His mouth was red and glistened with her come. 

He pulled off his long boots. They landed with a loud thud on the floor behind him. Then he began to pull loose the strings of his pants with his good hand. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his other hand. “You taste sweet,” he said. “Just like I knew you would. And you’re ready for me.” 

Rey watched in horror as his pants came loose around his hips. He moved them past where his cock was pressing against the leather. Then he pulled down the cotton breaches he wore underneath, exposing his fully-erect cock. The end of it glistened with pre-cum. It was large. Rey shut her legs and began to crawl back to the wall of pillows where she had attempted to find refuge before. She didn’t know it would look like _that_. She’d seen some textbook drawings, and dick drawings on the wall of her high school, but this was nothing like that. She didn’t think something so big and bulging could fit inside her. She shook her head, crying all over again. “I’m not ready. Please, Captain Ren.” 

She saw his Adam’s apple bob. His upper lip twitched. It was like the mere sound of her begging him to stop had an effect on him. His pupils seemed to go even darker. “You’re ready, Rey. You have to be ready. If you can take me, you can take anyone.”

Rey’s bottom lip trembled. She wrapped her hands around her knees. “Will it hurt?” 

“I have to break you in, sweetheart.” 

Rey let out a strangled sob. She didn’t like his three fingers pushing around inside her. His cock seemed so much wider and larger than that. 

He climbed onto the bed, moving to her, now fully naked. Rey sat perfectly still. She felt his hand caress her cheek, a thumb swiping away under her eye. “You’ve been so good.” He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You do it better than other women I’ve met. But you’re tight. I need to stretch you, sweetheart. That’s the only way to complete your womanhood. Or do you want to stay a little girl?”

Rey shook her head. No. She didn’t. He tapped his metal hook on her knee, and Rey didn’t need to be told twice. She parted her legs and lay her head down on a pillow. He put himself between her legs, spreading them wider. Rey tensed when she felt the tip of his cock tease her entrance, bunching up the sheets with her hand. “No. Please. Please, I can wait. I don’t need to grow up. I don’t want to be a woman.” 

He used the sheer strength of his good hand and the forearm of his hooked hand to keep her pried apart. “It’s too late. You’re on your way already.”

Rey let out a strangled sob in response.

In a strangely delicate gesture, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. “It’s what you wanted, Rey. Hasn’t anyone taught you to be careful what you wish for?”

He climbed over her, balancing with his hands on either side of her head. His cock pushed deeper inside her. Rey was breathing fast. She felt it stretching her as he went deeper. It stung, and Rey moaned. 

“That’s it,” he panted. He drew out of her and thrust back in, making Rey moan again. He must’ve mistaken then for moans of pleasure, because he repeated, “That’s it. Be good for me.” He pulled out then rolled his hips and she was full of him. Rey cried out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled. “So fucking tight. Tight wet pussy so perfect for my cock.” He worked up the pace, coming in and out her desperately, panting and swearing over her.

After a while, some of the pain ebbed away. The friction of his hips thrusting into her was beginning to make her feel tingly again. She stopped crying but still winced with every thrust. She needed to hold onto something, so she twisted the duvet cover of the bed in her hands. “Oh— _Oh_ ,” she moaned.

His thrusts became more frantic. The sound of skin slapping skin filled up the room. Rey wanted it to end. She’d never had so much happening to her at once. She was pretty sure she was bleeding. Her muscles were tired and she felt so dirty, like she’d need to bathe for hours afterwards just to scrub every part of this night off herself.

At some point, he grabbed one of her hands, pinning it above her head. The other he pinned down to the bed with his hook. He was moving fast now, and Rey’s whimpered under him. Any moment now and she would be coming again. She couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help shutting her eyes and losing herself to the sound of his grunts. The full feeling of his cock coming in and out of her. She wanted to climax.

“I’m going to fill you with my come,” he groaned. “Going to make you a woman.”

The alarming implication of the statement rung an alarm somewhere in the back of Rey’s mind, but she was toppling over the edge already and there was no going back. Her only protests came on in pleas. “Please. Oh, _please.”_ He didn’t seem to hear her. He kept thrusting. Before she knew it, Rey tightened her thighs around his hips, her insides clenching up around him. The orgasm rushed through her, made her head explode in a moment of pure bliss.

He bucked his hips one more time, shuddered and sighed. She felt his cock swelling up inside her before hot liquid spilled out of him. It filled her up then spilled out of her as he pulled out his cock. 

He slowly pushed back in. His chest and face were red from exertion. She wished he would pull out of her. She didn’t like him smearing his come inside her. She could get pregnant. She wasn’t ready for that. She wasn’t ready to be a woman at all. And if she were ever to become one, she would have to be alive at the end of this.

Ren seemed seemed to have no intention of giving her space. He collapsed on top of her. He was so heavy Rey had to crane up her head to breathe. Like being caught in a current in the ocean. He was warm, at least. His hook grazed her left hip. Rey wriggled around underneath him, but it was no use. He was too heavy. With his other hand he reached down to where their bodies met. He began to rub her clit in circles. “Shh,” he cooed. “Be a good girl, now. I know you know how to be obedient, Rey.” 

Having no other choice, Rey relaxed into his touch. She was tired from crying and from lack of sleep. He moved two fingers in a circle over her clit, and soon she was bucking up into his hand, all the while his cock was inside her. It seemed to be waking up again. She felt it stiffening inside her. He wouldn’t try to do this again, would he?

Ren lifted his head off her shoulder, where his hair had been tickling her bare skin. He kissed her, his hot mouth moving slowly over hers. Rey tried to break free, already so out of breath. It was harder than the first two times, but her body was still responsive to his touch, even if her mind wasn’t. When she came again, she moaned into his mouth. 

He sucked on her bottom lip. “See? Your body was made for this.” 

When he pulled himself off her, she was relieved his cock went with him, even though she saw that it was growing erect again. He lay down next to her, pushing her to her side so that her back was flush against his chest. She felt his erection pressing into her lower back. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand. The sensation of his thumb flicking her nipple was the last thing she felt before she fell asleep. 

* * *

Most of the candles had gone out when Rey came to again. Part of the room was awash in the glow of the moonlight.

Captain Ren’s heavy arm was wrapped around her naked middle. He was snoring softly. Every time he exhaled, the wisps of her hair shook.

Rey felt wet and sticky between her legs. And so sore. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she lowered her hand and dipped her fingers between her folds. She felt wetness. When she brought her hand back up, her fingers were stained red. Some sticky cum was in the mix too. She nearly cried again, but decided to save her breath.

She realized that, with him unconscious, this might be her only chance to escape. But his hand was locked tight around waist. He had taken off his hook, and his stub hand was pressed against her back. He was vulnerable now, too. Weaponless, save for his two-hundred pound body. He must’ve weighed the same as the gator that stalked him.

Rey took a deep breath and muttered a quick prayer. Then she set about trying to disentangle herself. She gently lifted his hand off her abdomen first. Then inch by inch, she moved her body away from his under the blanket. When she reached the edge of the bed, she took a deep breath. She hadn’t allowed herself to breath until that moment.

Next was pushing the blanket off herself. It was heavy. She peeled it away from her chest, then her legs. Finally her naked body was exposed to the air. It was getting stuffy from the heat of his body and the blanket both. She was sweating.

She heard him let out a groan and shuffle around in the bed. He stopped snoring. She froze in place. Only when his movements stopped did she dare crane her head to look at him.

His eyes were wide open. He looked at her with a blank expression. He seemed almost relaxed with his head laying in the crook of his shoulder. It was like they were husband and wife, staring at each other from opposite ends of the bed. His arm muscles were broad, smooth. There was a patch of dark hair in his armpit. His skin was paler in the light of moon.

In a split-second, they both made the decision to move. Rey shot forward and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. He was faster, throwing himself across the bed. His good hand locked around her wrist. Rey whined, pulling it away. She was so close.

But he gained on her, pulling her toward him and tossing her down on the bed facedown. Then he climbed on top her, the length of him completely enveloping her body. “Bad dream?” he murmured in her ear.

_Nightmare is a better word_ , Rey thought. She pushed back her elbow as hard she could, straight into his abdomen. He groaned. Then he pinned that arm over her head and growled in her ear in warning. He was breathing hard, panting into her neck. She was struggling to breath, crushed below him.

He grinded his hips against her ass. She felt his rock-hard erection teasing between her butt cheeks. “I can fix that,” he muttered. His hand slid down her back and then between her legs until he found her entrance. Rey gasped when he stuck a finger inside her. Then another. He was rougher this time, not bothering to be slow. Moving in and out of her roughly until her walls became wet for him again. “I’ll fuck you so hard, Rey, you’ll be too tired to dream at all.” 

She arched her ass into his erection. He humped against her again, cursing under his breath, impatient. She bit down on the pillow and moaned when he stuck a third finger inside her. It didn’t hurt this time. Not after his cock had been inside her.

She drooled on the pillow. She was so close to her climax. But like last time, he pulled away his fingers just as she was reaching the edge. “You know what good wives do when they’ve been disobedient?”

Rey wanted to scream. This wasn’t good. His questions were never good. “I’m not your wife,” she said into the pillow. Her voice was muffled so she wasn’t sure he heard her. His weight lifted off her all of a sudden. When she turned to look, he had stood and was coming around the bed. He stopped at his nightstand, picked up his hook, and screwed it back onto his hand.

Rey was trembling again. She tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by his command. “Don’t move.” She sank back down, hugging the pillow and letting tears slide silently down her face.

She heard the floorboards creak as he came up to her side of the bed again. From the corner of her eye she could see his erect penis a mere few inches from her face. She gasped when the cool tip of his hook touched her lower back. He moved up all the way up her spine, stopping at her neck. Rey shivered again. He brought it back down to her ass and moved the blunt end between her cheeks. He slid the cold metal between her folds again. She was still sensitive from him touching her a moment before, so when it grazed her clit, she moaned.

“Sit up,” he ordered. He pulled away the hook. He seemed intent on teasing her. Rey slowly turned on her back and sat up. His cock was level with her face, but she kept her gaze on the ground. She pursued her lips.

“Before you have children, you’ll probably be a wife.” His fingers tangled in her hair, which he smoothed back. “It would be unkind of me not to teach you your wifely duties.”

“I’m not your wife,” she said through gritted teeth. Still angry despite being in no position to sass him. He hummed. His fingers gripped her jaw. “Open for me.”

Rey parted her legs automatically. But he shook his head and slid a finger against her lips, pushing so that they parted open. “Your mouth, sweetheart.”

It dawned on Rey, then, what he intended. She turned her head away, his finger falling out of her mouth, and shut her eyes. “Please, Captain Ren. Please, please let me go. I haven’t done anything to you.” She thought pirates just stole and killed. Somehow this was worse. She hadn’t a penny on her, but he was taking everything.

“You’re a prisoner on my ship. I can throw you overboard to the sharks, or you can let me wash out your pretty little mouth. Take your pick, Rey.” He pulled her hair and Rey yelped.

It wasn’t really a choice. She would be dead or feel dead either way. Rey reluctantly turned back her head. He stepped closer. His cock was right in front of her face, leaking. Cum was caught in the hairs around his navel. He tapped his hook on her shoulder like a warning. Rey leaned forward and opened her mouth.

He just teased the entrance at first. He tasted salty. Rey wrapped her lips around him and sucked. His eyes slipped closed and he took a shaky breath.

He began to move his hips, pulling in and out of her mouth. When his cock went deeper, Rey tried not to gag as the tip touched the back of her throat. She pulled away and came up for air, gasping. She looked at him and shook her head. Her head was starting to hurt. She hadn’t had water, and she had cried a lot. Her mouth hurt from the effort.

“No, no, none of that now,” he said, shaking his head. He put the blunt end of his hook against her cheek and stroked down. “All the way. Or we try again and again until you build the endurance to take it.”

Rey leaned down lapped her tongue at his tip.

He groaned. When she took him in her mouth again, he gripped her hair tighter and shut his eyes again. “I knew you could take me. You’d make a good little wife. Fucking your husband to earn your forgiveness.”

The pace of his thrusts increased. Rey’s whole face hurt and she could barely see through her tears. His groans got louder as he approached his climax. Rey felt his cock throb in her mouth, about to come. She tried to pull away, but he kept hold of her hair. His hook rested on her shoulder, the sharp end digging into her shoulder. She thought she might be bleeding.

When he spilled inside her, Rey nearly choked.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

She swallowed as much as she could. It was warm and tasted salty. It kept coming in waves. At least he wouldn’t be getting her pregnant. When he finally pulled away, she gasped for air. Her mouth was wet with spit and cum and she wiped it with the back of her hand.

He took a shuddery breath, looking down at her. He lit the candle on her nightstand with quick work with his good hand, washing his naked body in orange light. His broad chest was sweating.

Rey glared up at him as he patted the side of her face with his hook. “How do you feel, Rey?”

“Sore,” she said, rubbing her neck.

He chuckled, idly grazing the tip of his hook against her collarbone. “Do you feel like a woman now?”

He gazed at her almost expectantly, like he wanted her to thank him for his service. His mouth was parted, and he breathed unevenly, still winding down from his exertion.

Rey didn’t know what she felt like. Her head was swirling, whether from the gentle rocking of the ship or from the chaos of what happened, she didn’t know. She was only aware of the soreness between her legs and in her throat and the chill of the sea air. “I’d just like to go home,” she croaked out.

“You seem tired.” He crouched down in front of her, almost eye level. His tone sounded gentle compared to his demanding tone earlier. “You should sleep now.” He nodded toward the pillow.

The tears slid slowly down Rey’s cheeks. It was a surprise she had any left. She shook her head. “You said you’d let me go.”

Before she could say anything, he smoothed his good hand down her thigh, stroking up and down, shushing her.

“Hush now, little one,” he said. “Off to bed. It seems like you’ve expended all that energy from earlier. Or do you want to take me again?” When he moved closer, Rey instinctively shut her legs and tried to pull away. She shook her head vigorously and pleaded, “No, no.”

His lips brushed over her temple. “That’s what I thought. You should sleep, then. Before my mercy runs short.”

Rey lay back down on the pillow and he watched her movements. He pulled the sheets over her, then took his time redressing himself. She felt the bed sink down under the weight of him when he rejoined her.

With the small amount of bravery she had left, Rey whispered, “You promised you’d let me go.” Foolish of her, to trust a pirate’s promise. But she had hoped. What more could he want? He had already taken everything he’d wanted.

Her stomach sank when she felt him twisting around on the bed. In the darkness, he wrapped his hand around her, his hand splaying on her stomach then sliding down between her legs. His voice was low and dangerous when he spoke. “I’m nowhere near finished yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theoretically, if there were a third part, what would you like to see happen? (I make no promises, but I am curious about the direction people think this might go. Maybe inspiration will strike again...)


End file.
